1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the assembling and disassembling of cutting tool inserts with multiple cutting edges into a cutting tool holder and the method for holding and locking the insert.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of replaceable inserts in machine tool applications for cutting material in machining operations is well known and recognized in this art. Almost all of these devices are of the quick release and change type mechanisms for replacing the cutting tool insert and have anywhere from one to four pieces which make up the complete cutting tool. Many different devices for holding and securing the insert are known in this art wherein springs and pivots are used to assist in retraction of the locking device for quick change of the insert. Also in this art are may dual pin devices and pins which are expensive because of their shape and configuration. This invention overcomes these shortcomings by its simplicity and design.